Ven-Ghan
Ven-Ghan was a former villain and now ally from the series. He is one of the Ultralink Hunters, which will be introduced in Max Steel (2013 TV Series) in Season 2. Ven-Ghan is an Ultralink Hunter that came to Earth, to find and capture Steel and would not leave until he has him. Ven-Ghan first captures the Ultralinks, and bring them to the Black Star Council, which is a group that he is part of. His goal in his life is to capture and destroy the Evil Ultralinks and to have revenge from Makino because of his planet being destroyed when he was a child. Ven-Ghan's first appearance was in Ultralink Invasion Part One. Ven-Ghan is voiced by Giles Panton. Origins Ven-Ghan is the Vengeance Bringer, a deadly serious but mysterious bounty hunter from the stars. After Makino destroyed his world, Ven-Ghan became part of the Black Star Council, their Righteous Hand. He tracks down and brings to justice all intergalactic war criminals using his incredible gravity powers and resistance to Ultralinks. TV Show Season 1 Split Decisions Ven-Ghan is only cited by Ultimate Elementor. Elementor said that he destroyed the Evil Ultralinks. Also, he had a device that could destroy Ultralinks, which he used to separate from the Ultimate Elementor body to their normal bodies. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Ultralink Hunter (Episode) Ven-Ghan returns to capture Steel once again, only for both to be captured by Ultimate Elementor which cause both The Hunter and The Ultralink to work together and escape the Elementors and the army of Ultralinks. As Max & Steel fall, he saved them both by teleporting his spaceship. In the end, he realize that he was wrong about Steel. Personality The Ven-Ghan's home planet was destroyed when he was a child and has spent his life training to bring those responsible to justice, regardless of their power and how unstoppable they are. This shows a great sense of honor but Ven-Ghan, may end up being rigid or he can not commit to something and that makes once one goal in mind nothing can stop until it is fixed. Etymology The word 'Ven-Ghan' is the Maltese word meaning Hunting. Skills * Enhanced Strength: He is stronger than an ordinary person. * Enhanced Speed: He is a lot faster than a regular human since he chased steel without being tired. * Enhanced Agility: He is very agile and flexible as he can jump on high places. * Teleportation: Ven-Ghan can teleport from from one spot to another, he was shown doing this when he was chasing Steel. * Gravity Manipulation: He has the ability to control the gravity around. * Expert hunter: He is a very skilled hunter in bringing war criminals to the Black Star Council. Equipment * Laser Blaster: In a bonus clip, Ven-Ghan has a blaster that he uses to shoot lasers at his enemies, for example, when he began shooting at Steel. * Ven-geance:' He has a large spaceship that he used to get to Earth which includes a large arsenal of weapons and a couple of laser guns. It is used as Ven-Ghan's only transportation and also has a stealth mode so that it cannot be seen by anybody. * 'Sword: He possesses a sword like weapon which he keeps on the back of his spine. * Containment Spheres: He carried a variety of round objects that come in different colors in which he traps his Ultralinks in. * Gravity Seekers: He has some devices that localize the gravity of an object so later track that object down. * Gun: This gun is a weapon of Ven-Ghan, which he uses for combat and hunting. * Double Launcher: This weapon is used by Ven-Ghan. Is seen in one of Ven-Ghan's toys. * Containment Capsules: These capsules are on Ven-Ghan's legs. They are used as teleporting. Also contain things like what N-Tek were shooting at Ven-Ghan, which he used to defeat Dredd. Appearance Ven-Ghan has a special suit sleeveless black color with red burgundy, plus knee, ankle, shoes, details and a communicator yellow, Ven-Ghan has a black helmet with burgundy with a yellow stripe that ends in a sort of oval shape, with two white circles on each side. A very high Mohawk hairstyle protruding from the helmet and bounty hunting hair is black with a red stripe, Ven-Ghan has very muscular with green arms, has two gauntlets on the hands and usually charge a sword on his back, three cartridges in each of his legs, and three anti-gravity devices around. Gallery Videos Trivia * He might be some type of parody of the Predators from the Predators Franchise, because of the weird alien technology and weapons he has that humans are not familiar with. * Giles Panton said: "Ven-Ghan is an interesting character. His home world was destroyed at a young age and he spent his life training to bring his enemies to justice. He has a steely sense of honor, which can be rigid and uncompromising. And once he's set his mind on something it's next to impossible to change it. But underneath it all he still has heart. He has a purpose and drive propelled by the pain of the loss of his loved ones. So...he could become an ally, but Max or Steel would have to do something extraordinary to make that happen.". * The first figure released in Latin America of Ven-Ghan was Roto Blast Ven-Ghan, and the first figure released in the others countries was Dual Force Ven-Ghan. * He is the only character who was first a villain one time, but later a hero. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Ultralink Hunter Category:Villain Category:Smart Category:Season 2 Category:Black Star Council Category:Black Star Council Members Category:Hero Category:People That Knows That Max is Max Steel